


all because of a shreklace

by kqminarix



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqminarix/pseuds/kqminarix
Summary: matsukawa heard a knock out of his window, and looked out to see hanamaki there, hanging off of the windowsill. an awkward confession and first kiss ensues.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 18





	all because of a shreklace

"just what do you think you're doing?" matsukawa issei whisper yelled to hanamaki takahiro. hanamaki, or makki for short, was basically hanging off of matsukawa (mattsun)'s window.

"i wanted to hang out." makki snickered slightly. he knew that this was a stupid idea, but he also knew that mattsun was laughing inside his head. and that made him smile.

"so you climbed up half the wall and almost injured yourself? bro why did you actually do this?" mattsun was onto his best friend at this point. in reality, makki had an elaborate plan that was yet to be revealed. "just let me in."

mattsun quickly stumbled over and opened the window, pulling makki into his bedroom. lingering onto his best friend's hands a little bit longer than normal, he sighed. "i can't believe you did that! you could've gotten yourself hurt." mattsun said, in a hushed voice.

"i, uh, i actually came here to ask you something." makki twiddled his thumbs, checking to see if the box was still in his pocket. this was behavior that was unlike both of them, clearly something was going on.

"what did you want to ask me then?" mattsun asked in reply, he hoped everything was alright.

makki then smiled his bright smile, and kneeled down on one knee, almost falling over as he pulled a bright orange box out of his pocket. "i bought us matching shreklaces." he almost broke composure at that. "but it's more than just a friendship shreklace. mattsun, you're my everything bro." he started. "i've been holding back more than bro feelings for you, and i was wondering if you would want to be super bros and i dunno, date or something."

mattsun blinked harshly a few times, not believing his eyes or ears. "d-did you just ask me out with a shreklace?" he asked, snickering. makki nodded, and mattsun smiled, pulling the pink-haired boy up to a standing position.

"put the shreklace on me and i'll think about kissing you." mattsun said in a teasing tone. he meant it though. makki blushed at that, stumbling slightly as he unfastened the clasp on the necklace and put it on the man he just asked out. dropping the orange box to the floor, he looked his best friend in the eyes. "so?" he asked.

mattsun barely waited for makki to finish what he was saying before pulling him close and pressing their lips together. despite having been best friends for years, they never kissed even as a joke. this kiss was genuinely their first, and it in all honesty felt almost magical to the both of them. makki was the first to pull away after the first touch of their lips, his face darker than his hair was pink. "you're a good kisser." he mumbled.

"what? i couldn't hear you." mattsun smirked. "you're a good kisser." makki repeated a little louder. "can i kiss you again?" he asked.

mattsun didn't have to be asked twice, pulling makki to his bed and sitting his best friend on his lap. pressing their lips together for the second time felt even nicer in both of their opinions, and they held eachother close. what neither of them realized was that the other had wanted this just as much as them, which is why, frankly, it took so long for either of the pair to confess. but, they were in love now, and that wouldn't change for the world.


End file.
